


i'll be waiting here for you

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Derek Hale & Scott McCall Friendship, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, soldier!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Five months this weekend.” Scott blurts out suddenly.</p><p>“Yeah.” Derek agrees, remembers having this same conversation with the Sheriff two days ago.</p><p>Stiles has been gone for five months and the three of them had to learn how to live without him for so long. It wasn’t easy and despite the Skype conversations making things better, it’s still not the same. For Derek especially, it’s been torture. Their bed feels cold without Stiles’ body there and the house they bought together is too big for Derek to live all by himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll be waiting here for you

When Derek gets home from work that Friday afternoon, he isn’t entirely surprised to find Scott already there, sprawled on the couch and watching some stupid TV show. Maybe a few months ago he would tell him to go away and leave Derek’s TV alone, but right now he only shrugs his jacket off, heads for the kitchen to grab a beer and joins Scott on the couch.

“Yo.” Scott says, smiling softly. “You are late.”

“And you’re early.” Derek shakes his head, silently wondering when did he and Scott start to have each others’ work schedule memorized.

“Allison said she has a surprise for me. She asked me to leave work early and then said I wasn’t allowed to go home until she said so.” He shrugs, takes a sip of his own beer. “I hope it’s a sex surprise.”

Derek scowls at him. “I hope one day you will stop telling me about your sex life.”

“I have no one else to talk about it.” He says, and Derek nods sadly. They both turn to the TV but Derek knows neither he nor Scott are going to pay any attention to the show. “Five months this weekend.” Scott blurts out suddenly.

“Yeah.” Derek agrees, remembers having this same conversation with the Sheriff two days ago.

Stiles has been gone for five months and the three of them had to learn how to live without him for so long. It wasn’t easy and despite the Skype conversations making things better, it’s still not the same. For Derek especially, it’s been torture. Their bed feels cold without Stiles’ body there and the house they bought together is too big for Derek to live all by himself.

Scott’s presence keeps him from feeling too lonely, but still – he misses Stiles fiercely.

“Are we still up for dinner tomorrow?” Derek asks, plays with the bottle in his hand.

Scott shrugs. “I don’t know, Allison keeps telling me things like ‘I’m not sure Derek will want to leave the house this weekend’ and when I ask why she says I will see.” He arches his eyebrow. “I have no idea what that means, but I guess it has something to do with that surprise thing. I only hope she doesn’t want to have a threesome with you.”

Derek shudders just from thinking about it, glares when Scott starts laughing raucously. “I think I’d be up for a threesome with you and Allison.” He teases, smirks when Scott chokes on his beer. “Minus the three and you.”

Scott throws his shoe at him. “Shut up.” Derek is about to throw the shoe back when Scott’s phone starts ringing. “Wait, it’s Allison.” He points at Derek angrily. “Don’t even think about my wife like that.”

“You started it.” Derek protests, but raises his hands in a silent apology, and turns to the TV, letting Scott answer the phone.

Instead of focusing on the stupid show, he looks at the picture of him and Stiles hanging on the wall. It was taken two years ago at their wedding, Stiles looked so happy that day, smiling so openly that Derek had a hard time focusing on anything but him. He should’ve been shaking the hand of their guests, thanking them for attending the ceremony but instead he kept following Stiles around, reaching out for his hand, his waist, anything he could reach.

It was not only the happiest day of Derek’s life but also the longest night he had ever experienced. Because Stiles looked _delicious_ in his suit and Derek just wanted to take him home, rip the clothes off Stiles’ body and fuck him until they were both too tired to do anything else but sleep.

God, he misses Stiles so much sometimes he thinks his heart is going to stop. It makes him feel weirdly codependent, but whatever – Stiles is the love of his life, Derek has the right to feel like shit when Stiles is away.

“Allison said she’s coming over.” Scott says, frowning. “She seemed weird, all giggly and everything. You don’t think she actually wants to have a threesome, do you?”

Derek rolls his eyes, refrains himself from punching Scott. When they were young Derek could understand Scott acting paranoid and worried Allison might leave him for someone else, but after all this time that just seems too stupid and unnecessary. Allison has proved she loves Scott over and over. “One day,” He says. “you will realize how stupid you are for thinking like this.”

“I know, I know.” Scott hurries to say, looks down. “It’s just that sometimes I can’t believe she’d want to be with _me_ , you know?”

“Yeah.” Derek agrees. “Yeah, I do.” He thinks about Stiles again, the way he worked so hard to convince Derek he could have this kind of love, that he was worth something, someone, like Stiles himself.

Scott nods weakly, bites the inside of his cheek. “They are too good for us.”

He snorts, opens his mouth to agree when they hear Allison’s car. Scott practically jumps off the couch in excitement, taps his feet on the floor and when Allison opens the door he practically runs to her in a way that really reminds Derek of a hyperactive puppy. “Hey.” Allison laughs, kisses him quickly and pats his face like she’s in fact saying hi to a dog. “Hey, Derek. Did Scott tell you that I have a surprise?” She gives him a knowing smile. Scott widens his eyes from behind her like saying _‘see?!’_ and Derek arches his eyebrow.

He really hopes she won’t try that threesome thing.

“Yes?” He tries, looks from Scott’s scared expression to Allison’s excited one. “What about it?”

She raises a hand, takes her phone from her pocket and gestures to the door. “Surprise!” She announces, and then Stiles walks in.

Derek’s brain short-circuits.

–

He looks thinner than when he left, and he still has that same buzz-cut Derek loves to hate (mostly because he likes having something to pull at when they are having sex). The military uniform fits him perfectly and Derek immediately has a flashback to the times when they used to have sex with Stiles still wearing it.

“Hi.” Stiles says, smiling brightly. The voice is the same, just like the smile. Derek resists the urge to pinch himself because he still can’t believe it’s true. He dreamed with this moment so many times and now it’s real and he can’t even _move._

Scott is the first to act, letting out a happy shout and flinging himself at Stiles. The hug is tight and Derek thinks he can hear Stiles’ bones crushing. “You’re back! I’m so happy you’re back! Now I have someone to talk about video-games without fearing for my life! Fuck, I missed you, bro!” Stiles laughs, a beautiful sound, and pats Scott’s shoulder without taking his eyes from Derek.

Allison laughs too, takes Scott’s hand. “Let them have some time.” She whispers, pull Scott toward the kitchen.

“Fine, but be quick!” Scott shouts, turns to his wife. “Stiles was coming back and you knew! I love you so much.”

Stiles watches them go for a minute, turns to look at Derek with a soft smile on his face. “Hey.” He whispers, stepping closer to the couch where Derek is sitting motionless. “I missed you.” Stiles says, reaches out to cup Derek’s face with one hand.

Derek leans into the touch, closes his eyes and sighs. He can barely believe that after all this time he has Stiles here again. “I missed you, too.” Derek finally manages to say, curls his hand around Stiles’ wrist and tugs until Stiles is falling on his lap, their chests pressed together while Stiles rests his forehead on Derek’s neck.

It’s so good to have him like this, some nights Derek had nightmares where Stiles died and Derek couldn’t hold him anymore, but they were just dreams and Derek can feel the real thing now – Stiles’ body so close to his own, his husband finally back in their house.

“I love you so much.” Derek whispers in Stiles’ ear, holds him even closer when Stiles starts to sob against his neck. “I’m so glad you’re back.”

“Me too.” Stiles sniffs. “Missed you so much, Derek. I kept looking at my ring and thinking about you. I can’t even believe I’m back for real.”

Derek feels his own eyes watering. “I know. I used to do the same. And so did Scott.” He says, smiles when Stiles laughs. “He stopped by every day.”

“I asked him to.” Stiles confesses. “Asked him to take care of you. Scott is the best friend ever.” He shouts, and laughs when Scott screams _'I love you too, bro'_ from the kitchen. “I want to stay like this forever.” Stiles kisses Derek’s neck, clinging to his shirt like he’s afraid Derek is to going to disappear if he let go. “But I have to see my dad.”

Derek nods, brushes a kiss on Stiles’ temple. “Once we come back we’re not leaving this house for the entire weekend.”

From the kitchen Allison laughs and Derek can hear a happy _'called it!'_ followed by a loud thud – like someone fell off a chair – and then Scott groaning.

“You okay?” Stiles shouts.

Scott groans again. “Fine!”

Stiles laughs, turns to Derek, runs his fingers over Derek’s eyebrows, his eyes, nose and finally his lips. “You?”

Derek smiles, heart beating excitedly in his chest. “Never better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I have a [tumblah](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com) if you want to talk ;)


End file.
